Earth-Eowyn war
The Earth-Eowyn war also known as the war to bring back Galactic democracy and freedom is a war between the Earth Empire (Earth Shogunate, Reborn Roman Empire) which desires to rule the Galaxy by using Human Supremacy and the Galactic Resistance (PATO, Great Alliance of Èowyn, UN, Earth Federation and many worlds around the galaxy) also known as the Resistance which fights for freedom and democracy. Part of the Light and Darkness universe where the Èowynians, Tolearic races (Humans, Wolf-people...), Celts, Japanese and Koreans playing as huge roles. Timeline * February 9 2018, Pyeongchang Winter Olympics start. *March 18 2018, Vladimir Putin gets re-elected from the Russia Election. *April 27 2018, Historical Summit in the DMZ Between Kim Jong-Eun from North Korea and Moon Jae-In for discussions about Denuclearisation and cooperation. *November 7th, Democrats win the midterms elections. *November 20, An Environmental activist Terence Harris possibly a Descendant of David Livingstone was arrested in London during the protests. *November 21, an American named Stanley Hammond in a disguise of a policeman freed Terence from Prison. Stanley used discovered Alien technology to turn Terence into a Hero by Mecha-Transform him in the left side of his body after putting a watch-like device called the Traveller that could teleport him into any place he wished. *November 22, Numerous reports about Terence teleporting delayed passengers to every airports in the world are wipe spread. Terence was called "The Ben 10 that teleports" and commonly "Navigate- man" *November 23, Navigate-man teleports to Kenya, saving Rhinos and Elephants from Poachers including Keith Bush under the name of Poach-Monger. *November 24, the WWF, Greenpeace and environmentalists around the world hailed Navigate-man as a hero for the people, the world and nature. *November 25, Navigate-man has defeated Poach-monger who will be arrested and sentenced 2 years in prison. *November 26, a pod just crashed landed near Portland Oregon carrying a Human which is in fact a Lupinian in disguise by the name of Eguzki Abaroa. *November 27, Eguzki Abaroa who named himself as Trent Barley gets a US Passport for his fluency in English and extreme knowledge of the US . *November 28, Trent Barley won 80 billion dollars for answering the questions about earth, its people, its environment, its cultures and its cuisine without losing. *November 29, Trent Barley marries with widowed wife Kelsey Miller who has two children. *November 30, The Barley family travels to Switzerland. *December 1st, 119 Pods from outer space landed into earth. *December 2nd, Witnesses about Beasts such as Dinosaurs, giant bears called Ursintheres and many with scanners on their heads spread. The Barley family travels to the UK. *December 3rd, Gotzon the White Ursinthere named Socrates and Itzal the black one named Ben were sent to Friend farm animal sanctuary in East Peckham England becoming popular attraction to adults and children alike because of their friendly, gentle and intelligent personality. *December 5, the Barley family visits Ben and Socrates. *December 6, Trent reveals his true species to his family and contacts his own people to arrive on Earth. *December 9, Alien ship crash landed between Japan and the Korean Peninsula. Koldobika Aurkitzaile also known as Christopher Columbus by Humans around the world sets foot on earth while being accompanied by Japanese soldiers *December 10, Japan becomes first Country in the world and Asia to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness despite being recognised as Non-humans. *December 11, South Korea becomes a second Country in the world and Asia to accept to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship. Christopher Columbus starts his first tour in Japan while being rewarded for people's honour award and person of cultural merit for setting foot on earth. *December 12, Canada becomes first American country to accept to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship. Christopher Columbus visits Nara and Kyoto. *December 13, Christopher Columbus visits Hiroshima, the UK becomes first country in europe to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness much to the dismay of Stephen Lennon (Tommy Robinson), Katie Hopkins, Victor Orban, and any Far right party and supporter. *December 14, Christopher Columbus visits Seoul and gets a Manhae prize for his discovery of Earth. Sweden becomes Second country in Europe to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness. Scientists found SMCO (Scientific Miraculous Curing Organisation) after inventing Mecha-Transformation that cured the sick, the injured, the disabled, the blind. the mute and the deaf and should be out of bounds for those who want power for evil reasons. *December 15, USA becomes second country in the Americas to accept to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness much to the dismay of the KKK and Donald J. Trump. *December 16, Christopher Columbus visits Gyeongju. South Africa becomes first country in africa to accept Lupinian immigrants and to grant them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness. Stephen Lennon blames the Japanese and Koreans for Lupinian immigration around the world and for triggering Human Genocide. *December 16, Christopher Columbus visits London. Stephen Lennon is renamed TR-87461 as punishment for Calling Christopher Columbus a dog and for questioning their invasion which Columbus considered as untrue. Christopher Columbus labels the far right as “Animals, arrogant Barbarians, fools and savages“. *December 18, Christopher Columbus is knighted by Queen Elizabeth as Sir Christopher Columbus making him the first Non-Human to be knighted for his discovery of earth. *December 19, Sir Christopher Columbus visits Scotland. TR-87461 Becomes first Human to be attacked by a Lupinian Immigrant named Alfred Pattison for insulting the same word against Columbus by having his nose bitten off after punching. *December 19 2018, Nose bitten TR-87461 is deported to Japan for insulting another Lupinian. Ireland accepts Lupinian immigrants and grants them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness. *December 20, Sir Christopher Columbus visits Northern Ireland, concerned about the divison, he proposes a reunification of The Korean peninsula and Ireland with the help of his own people. *December 21, Sir Christopher Columbus visits Dublin. France accepts Lupinian immigrants and grants them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness. Putin, Trump, Bolsonaro, Duterte and the Far Right Parties and supporters around Europe, Canada, The US, Brasil, Chile, Argentina and Australia *December 22, Sir Christopher Columbus visits France where he was rewarded by Emmanuel Macron by giving him the medal of the order of la Pléiade for discovering earth. Ben Turner and his African american friend Malcom Robinson visit the UK to celebrate Christmas and New Year's eve with Adelyn Wright. Shinzo Abe Resigns and Shōtarō Takahashi becomes the world's youngest Prime Minister who wants Japan to be a hub for Non-Human Rights and to become the world leader of Democracy, Peace and Universal Rights like Germany and France and to forge strong relations with the Korean Peninsula. *December 23, Norway accepts Lupinian immigrants and grants them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness. Shōtarō Takahashi was called the Japanese Macron and the Japanese Merkel. *December 24, Sir Christopher Columbus visits Italy. Concerned by Immigration, poverty and war, Columbus proposed a peace keeping and Humanitarian missions in War torn and impoverished countries with the help of his people and the Euskal Empire. Shōtarō Takahashi tweets on Twitter that if the Far-Right doesn't apologise to Lupinians, him, his nation and their Korean Neighbours, he will threaten to declare war on them. *December 25, Denmark, Germany, The Netherlands, Mexico, Brazil, Portugal, Iceland, Cuba, Italy, Spain, Argentina, Namibia, Botswana and Finland accept Lupinian immigrants and grant them citizenship for their knowledge, their fluency of languages and kindness. * December 26, Samantha Campbell an Australian Descendant of Boudicca has saved whales from Japanese whalers with the usage of Lupinian Technology. Sir Christopher Columbus visits the US. * January 1st 2019, a Traumatised-looking Wolf-girl named Henrietta Lewis has told everything about a cabin somewhere in the little village near London to Ben, Adelyn and Malcom. * January 2nd, Ben, Adelyn and Malcom arrive in the village of Albury where they met a local man who was also traumatised by what he has saw in the Cabin. * January 3rd, Ben Turner, Adelyn and Malcom visit Albury Cabin where they except Adelyn are being captured by the Far-Right members who owned it. Malcom was decapitated and Ben was senteced to Death by the Far-Right but escaped from the Cabin. * January 4th, After Arriving in Tunbridge with a Stolen Car, Ben uploaded his recordings in Youtube about what he knew about Albury Cabin and reveals that White Supremacy is actually White Genocide meaning that whites who disagree with the far right shall be disposed of by illegal death sentences that caused other people to visit Far-Right cabins around the world. TR-87461 Uploaded his video to give Ben Turner two options to either join the Far-Right or be sentenced to death. TR-87461 Sentences Ben Turner to death for choosing not to join the far-right * January 5th, Socrates was killed in his sleep by the far-right group along with a Lupinian who slept with him and Ben becomes the first Ursinthere on earth to attack mainly Far-Right because of their violent, savage and barbaric nature. TR-87461 Killed 5 Ethnic Koreans, a British Tourist, a Lupinian family and 7 Japanese in Ueno. TR-87461 is labeled by Shōtarō Takahashi as a Criminal against Humanity, the Lupinian race, the Japanese and the Korean people. * January 6th, TR-87461 was arrested by the Japanese police for starting the Ueno knife massacre. Youtubers around the world make videos for Lupinians in space in order them to be welcomed by National anthems with images and lyrics, to urge them to rule over poorer, war-torn, politically unstable and lawless countries and to help them protect the Environment while Far-Right ones uploaded other videos that Lupinians consider them as insults to them and the Euskal empire. Adelyn who was also sentenced to death by the far-right arrives in Tunbridge to meet with Ben Turner. Japan and South Korea mobilise their troops to start Operation Skraeling. * January 7th, Adelyn and Ben Turner escape the far-right and stopped at the Dover Cliffs where Adelyn has her Throat slit for refusing to join them and Ben Turner was saved when the Lupinians from the lost colony of Alderbion arrive on Earth. Adelyn was revived and Ben Turner was taken to a Mental Institution in order to illustrate of what he saw about Cabins around the world including that of Albury and about the Far-Right. Japan and South Korea was too late to start Operation Skraeling while it was started by Lupinian soldiers. * January 8th, the People of Earth hailed the lost Lupinian colonists of Alderbion as Heroes and angels from the stars while the Far-Right called them Devils from the skies. * January 9th, The Syrian Civil War and the Israel-Palestine disputes have been halted completely when a Lupinian named Gaizka Mundu also known by Israelis as Azrael Aharoni and by Arabs as Ahmed Al-Dimashqi introduced an ideology for Jews, Arabs, Ethiopians and other Afro-asiatic peoples called Pan-Semitism. TR-87461 was taken out of Tokyo Detention House by Two Lupinian soldiers. * January 10, Azrael Aharoni has united Israel, Palestine, Lebanon, Somalia, Eritrea, Ethiopia, Sudan, Iraq, Syria, Jordan, Egypt, Libya, Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Mauritania, Qatar, Oman and Yemen by founding the Confederation of Jehovah a Pan-Semitic and Trio-religious democratic state with Azrael himself as Chancellor, Irit Shabat as President, Tel Aviv as its main Capital, Jerusalem as its Religious one (As well as Jewish), Dubai as its financial one, Mecca as its islamic one, Damascus as its Christian one and Marrakech as its economic one and with Hebrew, Arabic, Amharic, Berber and many afro-asiatic languages as its main languages. Category:Timeline Category:Earth-Èowyn War Category:Galactic Wars Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB - Biased